So This Is War
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Just a short fic inspired by the fact it is never revealed in the anime where Archer sleeps at night. Pairing: RinXArcher of course!


**SO THIS IS WAR…**

A/N This was inspired by the fact that it was never exactly revealed were Archer slept at night, here's what I think could have happened all those times the story was focused on Shirou and Saber.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate stay night, thought I would love to have Archer…

………………………….

It was the third day of the Holy Grail War and Rin was actually quite used to having Archer living with her now. The Servant stuck to his word and that made Rin feel a lot more comfortable when having a bath, knowing he wouldn't walk in on her.

Rin leaned back as she soaked her body in the warm bath water, enjoying the serenity that came so rarely when one was involved in this war. Just as Rin was about to finish washing probably the most annoying thing happened.

The power went out.

"Damn it!" cursed Rin as she slowly got out of the bath trying to feel for her towel. Finding her towel she wrapped the fluffy yellow material around her and headed for the kitchen to find some candles so she could see when she was getting dressed. After awkwardly getting down stairs Rin was finally able to find the candles, now if only she could remember where the matches were…

"Looking for these Master?"

Rin made a cry of surprise at her Servants voice, "Archer you startled me."

"What, did you think someone had snuck into your home and was about to assault you?" asked Archer sarcastically.

"No, that would be stupid," said Rin turning to her Servant before standing up, holding the white candle in her hand, "matches please."

Archer tossed Rin the small packet and Rin carefully used one to light her candle. It was only once she had lit the candle Archer realised his Master was wearing nothing but a towel indicating she was in the middle of having her bath.

"What are you staring at?" asked Rin.

"Nothing, I take it you want me to light more candles." said Archer.

"That would be of great help, I'll be back as soon as I've gotten dressed." said Rin before holding out her candle and heading up to her room.

……..

……..

A few moments later Rin came down wearing her yellow flannelette nightgown to find Archer had lit as many candles as possible and placed them around the living room and kitchen.

"Don't worry it's not all of them," he said coming out of the kitchen, "I saved a couple for you to use in your room."

"Thanks," said Rin before looking out her window, "well no wonder we lost power, a massive storm is coming."

"Hmm, so there is." said Archer joining his raven haired Master at the window.

"Say Archer you wouldn't have trouble seeing in this light would you?" asked Rin looking up at him in question, "I mean because you can visually enhance your eyes."

"I can still see quite well yes, but in this dimness it is not as affective." he said.

"Really I must say I thought you'd be better than that." commented Rin.

"…" Archer didn't speak, but he frowned to himself.

"Archer?" said Rin awaiting a response from her Servant.

"My class is not nothing Rin," said Archer looking down at her, "as soon as my injury is healed I would like to show you this."

"That's right, how are your injuries?" asked Rin, she had re-called him before Saber did any more damage to him, but she still didn't quite get why he had stepped in front of her moments before Saber had attacked them.

"They're still healing," he said.

Archer looked at her again, "Something wrong Rin?"

"Ahh no," said Rin, "it's just, moments before Saber attacked you chose to walk in front of me, did you know Saber was coming?"

"You have to ask, I thought you were smarter than that Master." said Archer smugly.

"Just answer the question you arrogant Servant." persisted Rin.

"Yes I did, that was precisely why I did choose to walk in front of you, other wise you would have gotten hurt, and that is something I couldn't stand." said Archer.

"Archer…" said Rin faintly.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, never mind," said Rin brushing aside Archer's response to her question, "make me some tea."

"I can't Rin there's no power, and I require you 'electric', stove to boil the water." he said.

Rin frowned, "stupid storm." she cursed.

Archer chuckled at his Master.

"What are you laughing at!?" demanded Rin.

"You are a strange little Master," he said petting her head.

Rin closed her eyes at the feeling, _it feels good…no wait a sec,_ she thought quickly moving away from Archer's hand.

Archer looked at Rin puzzled, "make up your mind Rin, you either like it when I touch you or not."

"Don't say it like that!" exclaimed an embarrassed Rin.

"Come now Rin you know I wouldn't mean it in such a way." said Archer.

"I suppose but it sounded…bad…" said Rin, unable to hid her flustered face from Archer.

He smirked at her and she looked away from him. There was a silence before Archer decided to voice his question.

"Rin I know you have issues with sharing your things," began Archer, "but I will still ask

this question: will you give me permission to sleep with you?"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed, "I'm not gonna let you have…"

"I meant just so I can protect you and I won't have to run to your room." said Archer.

"But still you want to sleep in my bed, with me!" she yelled.

"Calm down, I just want to…"

"No."

"Wait I haven't…"

"No."

"Hold on just let me…"

"NO!" cut off Rin again.

"Damn you're annoying." said Archer.

"Ever thought you are too?" asked Rin.

"Ever thought I could cancel my contract with you go with someone else?" asked Archer.

Rin's face fell, "You wouldn't really do that would you?" asked Rin timidly.

_That was a little to harsh, _"No, you are my Master Rin, nothing will change that." said Archer placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Archer are you still willing to share my bed with me?" asked Rin.

"Suddenly changing your mind like that, I would not expect that from you Rin." said Archer.

"So will you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "of course Master."

"Come on then," said Rin pulling Archer up the stairs with her, "the beds this way."

Archer quirked an eyebrow at her statement, "I'm more than willing to come with you."

Rin smiled, though Archer couldn't see her, as she practically pushed Archer down onto her bed. Now sitting on him her face was flushed, even Archer had a bit of colour in his cheeks.

"Well Rin the night is long." said Archer.

"And I am in no mood for sleep." said Rin playfully.

Archer smirked at her before drawing her mouth to his, a hand on her neck, long fingers stroking her neck.

_I never thought_ _I'd be able to get this close to Archer, to anyone _thought Rin.

Archer slid his mouth from hers and sucked on her chin making Rin squirm before lining her throat with soft playful kisses.

_I could get used to this, _thought Archer, _very much so._

THE END

(Or is it…)

………………….

A/N well I hope you enjoyed, I know I had fun writing it, and who knows if I get in the mood I might write a follow up. Please read and review, if you think I should write a follow up or have any ideas please let me know.

………………….


End file.
